Friends
by idolsuki
Summary: Sakura moves back to Konoha, with Naruto and Sasuke waiting her return. How will they deal with a Sakura who has changed drastically, and even worse doesn't even remember who they are. This is a mix of the Japanese movie "Friends" and Naruto with my own twist. Rated M for Mature content. SasuSaku pairing. I do not own either friends or Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY so I'm back with a new story. Since I had fun combining a movie with Naruto for my first story, I decided to do it again. This time I took an amazing Japanese movie called "Dear Friends" and incorporate it into the world of Naruto. I of course do not own Naruto or Dear Friends, but like my first story i followed bits and pieces of the movie while adding my own spin._**

* * *

**_Friends_**

**Prologue:**

Sakura frantically ran up a flight of stairs, she stumbled on every other half step. When she finally made it to the door, she opened it revealing nothing but a sea of white. Once her vision cleared, she now could see she was standing on the rooftop.

She let the breeze hit her face, before she hurried over to the chain linked fence. Sakura stared between the diamond shape metal, before she put her fingers in to climb over the fence.

Once on the other side, she looked over the ledge; the fence was protecting. She carefully stood on the ledge, as Sakura wavered back and forth. Cautiously she started to let go of the fence, letting her body balance without support of the ledge.

"Sakura..."

**_[Flashback]_**

"Sakura… How could you!" Yelled out, a female voice. Sakura stretched out, as arms unwrapped around her. She turned to see an angry girl fuming at the kunoichi. "Rena, oh you're back already." Sakura said while turning back around. "Sakura, that's my boyfriend how could you?" Rena continued on. Sakura annoyed at the question slowly got up, catching the blanket that nearly fell off of her naked chest. The man she was with, quickly got up to put on his pants.

"Answer me Sakura," Rena continued on, as she started to rush towards her; until her boyfriend stopped her.  
"AWW..." Sakura yawned rubbing her eyes.

"I was board so I borrowed him. You can have him back now." She finished as she grabbed her bra, and the rest of her clothes.  
Still shocked Rena chased out the door after Sakura, as she had dressed and left in almost an instant.

"Sakura you're so cruel, sleeping with my boyfriend…. I thought that we were friends." Rena finished as she and Sakura stopped in front of an elevator.  
Sakura ignored the girl further, as she waited for the doors to open.

"Sakura," Rena continued furiously. Having enough, Sakura turned slowly to face Rena with a blank stare. "Friend... Tell me, exactly what is a friend?" Sakura asked. Rena taken back by the question, hesitantly answered.

"What… A friend is someone who is there for you, and they are there to talk too and help and…" Rena paused as she tried to answer, what turned into a difficult question.

Sakura started to chuckle, as she interrupted the unfinished answer. "Friend this friend that, is annoying. You're just licking your own wound by saying that."

Sakura paused as she got closer to Rena's face. "A friend is someone, there for you to use when you need them that's all."

* * *

**OK so I don't have a plan of when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I shouldn't go longer than a week all depends on my work schedule. After i finish this story I'll be posting the third installment of my other two stories :P I appreciate any feed back.**

**P.S. Don't take Sakura being this way to heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY sorry it took long to update. Lot of stuff happened this week, so hopefully next update won't be this long. I do not own Dear friends or Naruto.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Naruto," A voice called out. Naruto stopped what he was doing, to see his teacher waving him over; with his signature book in hand.

"Kaka sensei," he answered, while he ran up to him.

"Naruto I need you to do something before you and Sasuke go on your mission later tonight." he paused while putting away his book.

"Go find and gather everyone together... Sakura and her family are moving back into town today, and Tsunade would like you all to greet her."

Naruto couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face, at the brilliant news.

Before Kakashi could give him anymore details, he watched Naruto run off in hurry to find everyone. Kakashi could only sigh, as he scratched his head. "Hum I just hope this is going to be a happy reunion."

Naruto hurried, and found each one of his and his old teammate's friends. Forcing them to drop whatever they were doing to help out. Once they were all together, the girls started to plan out a coming home party theme for Sakura.

"I'm so excited to see her." Lee yelled out as he clenched his fist, while his eyes burned with fire.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she's finally coming back after all these years." Ino said while fixing up some streamers. "It's been a long time." TenTen continued the sentiments.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Sai carelessly asked, as everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

Naruto paused, before answering the question. "I don't know, I told him Sakura was coming back but..."

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Sasuke, hey what are you doing right now?" Naruto asked the dark-haired man.

"Did you forget already …idiot." He said without turning to face the blonde. Naruto continued to look on with a puzzled face, while trying to answer his question.

"You really are an idiot, I'm getting ready for OUR mission later tonight," he answered while zipping up a compartment on his backpack full of supplies.

"Oh yea I guess I forgot about that ha ha ha... Um Sasuke." Naruto stopped as he watched Sasuke fidget some more with his supplies.

"Sa…Sakura is coming home today. Kakashi told me just a little while ago." He looked on once more, to test Sasuke's reaction to the news. As expected the moment he said Sakura's name, Sasuke had frozen in his tracks; no longer messing around with his things.

"Everyone is getting together, to help throw a surprise party for her. I know things have been hard on everyone, no more than you and her. That's why I really think you should be there, when she gets home." Naruto finished, with his head tilted to the side.

Sasuke didn't speak, after Naruto's words. The two ninja stayed in the moment for what seemed like an eternity.

"Look I better get going now, I just thought you would like to know. We'll be at her old house, if you want to come." Naruto finished while placing a hand on Sasuke's unsteady shoulder, before leaving.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Maybe its better if he doesn't show up," Shikamaru butted in, before having a balloon explode in his face.

Getting out of his own head, Naruto looked at everyone's expression; before reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"Well let's not sit here and think about the past, we have a party to set up." Ino preached too out-way Shikamaru's unwanted negative comment.

"Yea" Naruto said as he started to tie up his balloon.

The group decorated the inside of Sakura's old house, and prepared food and drinks to celebrate her return.

Before they knew it, a car pulled up with the guest of honor. Naruto and everyone held on to noise makers, as they waited patiently for the door to open.

"SURPRISE!" yelled out everyone as, Sakura's father and mother walked in the door. Both parents were surprised by the welcome comity, but had strained looks on their faces.

"Eh, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked first.

Sakura's mother turned to look at her husband, before responding. "Thank you everyone, this is wonderful." She continued.

"Sakura is at work right now, she will be home soon." Her mother spoke obviously forcing a smile.

"Work" Ino said out loud, before asking next. "Where does she work?"

Sakura's father kissed his wife as he left, without saying a word. "Well she started modeling some time ago, so her schedule gets pretty hectic. Even I can't seem to keep up with her …but she will be here when she's done."

Elsewhere, Sakura twirls in-front of an over enthusiastic photographer.

"Nice Sakura." The photographer shouted, as she kicked her leg back and pouted her lips to the camera. "Oh you're making me jealous with envy... can I get some wind set up here." The photographer demanded.

A crew of people hurriedly whipped out a fan, as they aimed it towards her face. Sakura then ran her fingers down her waist length hair; with the added effect of the wind blowing her long locks from her face.

While she took pictures, other models watched on; as she was getting all the attention and extra frames.

"Hey calm down. I can't get you're eyebrows drawn right, if you keep making faces." said a make up artist to an upset girl.

"I'm not making faces," she angrily yelled back.

"Sakura my dear, all done you're as lovely as ever. Alright is Rena ready?" shouted out the photographer, as he started changing his lenses. Rena didn't reply, as she was too concentrated on Sakura walking past her without saying a word.

"Yea she's almost ready." replied her makeup-artist.

While the makeup artist hurried to get Rena finished, Rena kept an eye on Sakura; whom was grabbing her things.

"Good work today Sakura you're looking hot as ever, you want to come out dancing with me and my boys tonight?" said an overly cocky male model.

"Can't this was my last gig for a while, since I'm moving." Sakura replied while reaching for her cell phone.

"Well why don't we go to the back room, and have some fun." the male model responded while grabbing at Sakura's hips.

Sakura snickered, before grabbing her bag. "Can't I only do it with someone, who looks like they're going to be any good," Sakura paused, while purposely looking the male model up and down.

"You don't look like you've even touched a woman properly," she replied while walking off. The other models start to snicker, at the insult Sakura made causing the male model to storm off pissed.

Rena couldn't help turning her head, while she watched Sakura leave the building. "Turn around, you're going to end up looking crazy, and it's not going to be my fault." The make up artist scolded her once more, pulling at her face.

"Do you know where Sakura is moving to?" she asked her artist. "Oh her, to some town called Konoha. I guess she used to live there or something... finally all done OK you're ready." she stated while removing excess makeup off of her face.

The group still wanting to see Sakura, waited on her for what seemed like forever.

"Naruto we're going to go," said half of the group. They wanted to stay, but they did have things they needed to do.

With only Ino, Naruto, and Sai left, they stayed with Sakura's mother asking questions and waiting for her.

After another hour passed, and with the sun having gone down. Sai is the first to notice when a car pulls up. Desperate to see his old teammate, Naruto quickly ran out the door followed by Ino and Sai as a yellow taxi pulled up.

The three watch as black stiletto heels, hit the pavement before Sakura got out of the car. Still on her phone, she slammed the door behind her; before looking up to see three strangers staring at her like she was an alien.

"What?" Sakura asked while looking at them. Naruto and the others had no words, to answer her. Was this really Sakura?

Sakura still in the same clothes from her photo shoot. Wore a leather tube top, and tight pants; while showing off her pale stomach. Her face was unrecognizable due to her wearing heavy eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner.

"Sakura, look it's your old friends." her mother butted in as she walked up to her.

"Yo" Sakura replied before walking past them. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." she said while she walked inside. Naruto and the others still taking in what they just saw, watched her go inside the house.

Sakura's mother watched her daughter, before speaking to everyone. "I'm sorry you all waited so long, but I think it best if you all come back at another time OK." her mother pleaded.

The three went back inside to grab their things, as they started to head for home. Walking back together the three started reflecting on the event.

"Was that really Sakura?" Ino finally said breaking the silence. "I guess so," Sai continued on while placing his hands in his pockets. "Do you think she even knew who we were?" Ino asked the two boys.

Naruto didn't partake in the conversation, that Sai and Ino were having. "Naruto?" Ino spoke once more, realizing he wasn't paying attention. "Look I'll see you guys later; I have to go on a mission with Sasuke tonight." He said without looking at anyone.

Sakura not really tired, got herself ready to go out. She sat in-front of her vanity mirror as she redid her make up and started to straighten her hair. Sakura's hair had grown since she was last in Konoha; this time she grew it down to her backside.

After she finished straightening her long hair, Sakura changed her clothes and slipped on some jewelry and perfume.

Sakura's new outfit was still extremely skimpy; she wore a gold sleeveless top, with black short shorts that almost exposed her cheeks.

After she finished getting dressed, she quickly made her way down stairs.

"Sakura, I thought you said you were tired." Her mother asked while holding a tray full of food. Sakura walked past her mother, to sit on the step to put on her knee-high boots.

"I just said that, so those people would leave... So I'm leaving now." She responded.

"Sakura I know you had to work today, so I made you some food." Her mother continued as she held out the tray.

Sakura stood up to look at the food, before knocking the tray from her mother's hands. "Are you stupid? I can't eat that. It's too high in calories," she said while heading to the door.

"Please Sakura this is a new place, you shouldn't go out dressed like that." Her mother insisted. "Uza" she shouted back at her as she grabbed her purse and left.

Sakura's mother didn't say anything else, as she watched her daughter walk out the door.

Elsewhere, Naruto finally meets up with Sasuke; so they can start their mission. "Naruto there you are, what took you so long." Sasuke scolded the blonde hair ninja. "Eh sorry about that," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke fummed before pulling out a piece of paper. "So...Sakura, did you see her?" he asked while looking over the paper. Naruto didn't say out-loud but simply replied with a head nod "UM."

"How is she?" he asked quietly. "She's fine, but... I don't think she remembers anything. It's like she's a whole other person now, I didn't get to talk to her much." Naruto paused.

"Why didn't you go to see her?" he finally asked. Sasuke looked up, to stare at his friend for a moment. "I do want to see her, but i don't feel i can hold myself back from her. And because of the night I ..." he admitted while gritting his teeth.

Naruto could see the subject was extremely hard on him, so he decided to change it. "Easy Sasuke, I understand so what was this mission again? I forgot." He asked playfully.

Sasuke took a deep breath before answering, "We're escorting a client to the local downtown night club."

"Eh that's it? why that's such a bogus mission, not even worth our time." Naruto interrupted.

"Baka [idiot] if you had talked to Kakashi, you would have already known we can't turn it down; because he's a very wealthy client. So we just need to make sure he gets there safe." Sasuke responded.

Sakura walked down the street, with people she walked past gawking and staring. "Looking good,'' said two Shinobi eating ramen. Sakura smiled at them, before flipping them off.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how low-key everything was, compared to where she had lived the last few years.  
Konoha didn't have much of a night life, she had become accustomed to.

Sakura kept walking, until she had made it into the deeper part of town. She soon overheard some loud music, and saw some lights. Sakura smiled as she headed towards the music.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had to rush this one a little, sorry it's so short. I'll try to be quicker in posting future chapters, because it gets really good towards the end. :P **

**__****I do not own "Dear friends" or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"OH boys over here." Shouted a strange high-pitched voice, Sasuke and Naruto turned to see a chubby man; dressed extravagantly accented with various accessories.

Once the man hurriedly waved them over, both men let out a silent sigh; as they walked over to him.

"Oh I didn't know you both would be so good-looking, especially you." The client said while looking particularly in Sasuke's direction.

Naruto tried to hide the awkwardness of his reaction, while Sasuke was not amused by the comment either.

I'm glad you're here; I have some important business to take care off tonight. So all I need from you is a safe escort there and back and your job will be done." He spoke while flaying his fingers.

Hearing the music from a far, Sakura walked inside to an active club scene; more to her liking.

The music was loud and the crowd was noisy; as they danced and moved to the music. Sakura checked out the place, before laying her eyes on the bar. Seeing girls hang around and flirt with the bartender, Sakura grinned as she went over to sit in between the mix of women.

Sitting down; Sakura places her elbows on the bar, while watching the bartender do his work.

"So what can I get you?" The bartender asked when he noticed her watching. "Whatever is good," she said. Sakura wasn't old enough to drink, but the way she dressed, no one would question her.

The bartender masterfully mixes up a bright blue concoction and hands her the drink. Sakura grabbed the drink, while she took a taste. "Um, Not bad." she said while looking around."Really? only not bad," he replied while grabbing empty glasses off the bar. Sakura smiled, as she drank the rest down like a shot.

"What do I owe you?" she asked while licking her lips, the bartender grinned; while wiping down the bar. "Well let's see… If you go out with me tomorrow night, then it's on the house." He slyly said while now mixing another drink.

"You think you can win me over with just a drink?" Sakura asked, as she sat the glass down. "No" he replied while finishing up the drink. "But you look like a girl who knows what she wants; I can buy you anything you want."

"Here this one is on me." The bartender offered her the drink, with a piece of paper wrapped around it. Sakura took the drink and glanced at the paper, before putting it into her pocket."Thanks,'' she said while walking away with a devious smile.

Hearing the music change to a song she enjoyed, Sakura finished her drink before making her way out on the dance floor.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto and Sasuke were already there waiting on their client to leave his meeting.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Naruto spouted as he put a hand across his face.

"Shut up, at least try to stay professional." Sasuke scolded him; with his own arms crossed. Naruto looked at Sasuke, before turning his head in annoyance; as soon as he looked out, his mouth flew to the floor.

Sasuke saw Naruto pointing, when he looked in the direction; Sasuke undoubtedly noticed Sakura's signature pink hair.

Sasuke froze in his tracks seeing her after all this time, watching her entranced him; she really had changed so much. Naruto not expecting her out; let alone at the same club. Felt nervous about her being there.

Once Sakura finally got to the center of the dance floor, everyone gradually cleared a circle around her; to watch her dance.

Sakura was graceful yet forceful with her sexy dance moves. She swung her arms to the beat of the music while rolling her hips seductively. During the song's transition, She ran her fingers through her hair; while biting her lips. The guys watching her, desperately wanted some of her attention; but she pushed back anyone that got to close.

Naruto watching Sakura quickly turned to speak too Sasuke."Look Sasuke maybe we should..." he said before shock ran across his face, when he saw Sasuke actually go out on the dance floor.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto shouted to try to get his attention. He wanted to go after him but couldn't, because there would be nobody left to protect the client. All Naruto could do is watch helplessly as Sasuke headed towards her.

As Sasuke made his way through the crowd, girls jumped at the chance to dance with the famous Uchiha. Unfortunately for them he just pushed them aside, while he made his way toward the center of the floor.

Sakura whipped her hair as the music changed again; when she turned she noticed a pair of black ebony eyes staring her down. Sasuke not thinking just acting saw Sakura reach her hand out towards him.

Seeing the invitation Sasuke reached out to grab her hand, the moment he almost touched her fingers Sakura pulled her hand away; as if toying with him. Sasuke smirked as she turned her back to him and start dancing again. Seeing this as a challenge, Sasuke walked up to Sakura; grabbing her fore-arm.

Sakura sharply turned to look at the hand on her arm, as she stared closer at Sasuke; while pulling her arm releasing the grip he had. The pair gradually started to circle each other, with the beat of the music following suit.

Sakura made the first move to start dancing again. Sasuke still entranced by Sakura, got behind her placing hands on each side of her hips and dancing closely to her.

Naruto amazed to see Sasuke dance, watched him grind his hips to Sakura's; as her hands reached back to grab his neck. The two danced for the whole song, making the entire room envious of the good-looking couple.

Once the music changed, Sasuke whipped Sakura around so she was facing him. Sakura slowly wraps her arms around his neck again, while she danced close to him. Sasuke felt his heart race, having her in his arms. As she stared into his eyes, he leaned into her ear.

"Want to go somewhere quiet... So we can talk." Sasuke asked huskily. Sakura smiled before she grabbed his hand, to lead him off of the floor.

Sasuke followed as they went to a quieter side of the club. Sakura quickly pushed him down on a chair, as she straddled him. Sasuke was surprised by her actions, but so caught up in the heat of the moment, he forgotten his objective of talking with her.

Before he could protest, Sakura had started planting kisses down his neck; while grinding on his lap. Sasuke being driven crazy by her antics  
as she continued to assault his neck, forcing him to moan.

"Sa.." he tried to say as she pulled his hair back. Sasuke found his wanting hands trail up her back, as he wanted to rip the cloth from her chest. With his hands still moving upwards Sasuke felt them shake, as he grabbed the sides of her face. Sasuke staring into her green eyes, gently put his hands in Sakura's light pink hair.

Sakura took the opportunity to get closer to his lips, as she watched him instinctively close his eyes; expecting a kiss.

"So what do you think, you want to sleep with me?" Sakura asked while stopping just in-front of his lips.  
"Yes." He said before hesitating. Sasuke's eyes slowly started to come to realize the situation; as they opened back up.

"Sakura, do you remember anything from the time you lived here?" He asked. "What?" Sakura said before she suddenly stopped, while staring him down. "How do you know my name?" she asked, while letting go of his hair.

Sakura quickly stood up, to adjust herself. Sasuke not sure of what was happening, watched Sakura walk away. "Hey wait…" He said while grabbing her arm again. "Let go" Sakura demanded in a harsh tone.

"Sakura please answer my question," Sasuke pleaded.  
"I'm tired of you and everyone else here trying to ask me questions," She paused as she reached for her forehead.

"I don't know you or anyone else in this stupid town, I just wanted to find someone I could have a good time with that's all." she finished pulling away from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't follow, as he watched her angrily walk off; he clenched his fist as he didn't think she had remembered anyway.

**[SASUKE'S FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke finished training, as Tsunade walked over to him. "Hey Sasuke, I need to speak with you." she said with a concerning tone.  
"Are you going to go see Sakura?" The Hokage asked.

Sasuke was silent for a minute before he answered. "I don't know... Do you think I should?" he replied hesitantly. "Yes I do, even though she lost her memories after that day... I think maybe seeing you might help her." Tsunade finished. Sasuke's eyes winced, at the idea of seeing her again.

"But what if, she remembers the wrong things?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Then it's time to deal with them, things can't go on like this. You know that." Tsunade ordered. When she left from talking to him.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

**Also Thanks for the comments, it means a lot when i get to read them.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay i had to revise my whole story and switch a few things around.**

**Chapter 3**

As dawn approached, Sakura walked home by herself. Almost to her house, she suddenly stopped as she just couldn't shake the feeling of seeing Sasuke's face before. Despite her telling him, she didn't remember him at all.

Breaking her concentration, Sakura felt the sudden sensation of vomit come up; almost out of nowhere.  
Quickly covering her mouth, Sakura waits for the awful feeling to go away.

"Ugh… What was that just now?" she asked herself, as she rested her hand on her chest. Feeling terrible; due to her body feeling weaker. Sakura hurriedly made her way home; only to find her mother up waiting for her.

"Sakura, I was getting worried. I made you something else for dinner; its cold now but I can heat it up for you." She said while she hurried to the kitchen.

Sakura didn't say a word, as she sluggishly went straight upstairs. Once in her room, she quickly took off her jewelry and boots; throwing them on the ground before flopping down on her bed.

"Sakura? Aren't you hungry?" her mother asked, while peaking in the cracked door. "Go away" Sakura shouted, as she tossed around in her bed.

Sakura's mother hesitantly shut the door, deciding to let her rest up. Heading back downstairs, her mother grabbed a little notebook she had sitting on the kitchen table. She quickly jotted down some notes before, throwing away the food she had warmed up for Sakura.

The next day with the morning gone, and evening approaching, Sakura's mother became more worried about her daughter; since this time she had slept in for almost half the day.

"Sakura?" she said while lightly knocking on her door. "Sakura, are you sick?" She continued to asked while now opening the door.

"I'm fine...Don't come in so freely!" Sakura said sleepily, as she found the nearest object, and threw it at the door.  
Sakura's mother shut the door to avoid the flying object.

Before she could say anything else, the door bell rang. Pulling away her attention. Opening the door, she was greeted by a welcome face."Hokage-sama, hello… Come on in." She said trying to sound cheerful.

Before entering, Tsunade firstly hugged Sakura's mother, before taking a seat. "How are you?" she asked

"As fine as can be expected. Would you like something to drink?" her mother responded.

"Yes, that would be nice." Tsunade said with a warm smile.

After having her mother wake her up, Sakura got up from her messy bed. So she could go to the bathroom, However Sakura clumsily trips over the boots; she had left on the floor the night before.

"Dammit" she shouted as she lay on the floor, for a second while rubbing her foot. From the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed something under her bed. When she went to retrieve the item, she saw that it was a picture frame.

Based on how it looked the frame, had been there for a while; since it was completely covered in thick dust. Sakura grabs a shirt to clean the frames glass, so she could get a look at the picture in it.

Looking closely she noticed a picture of her younger self, along with three other people in the image. One being an older male while the other two a blonde, and black-haired kid. The duo stood on either side of her; seemingly the same age.

Sakura suddenly recognized that the two guys she had met yesterday were the same ones in the picture.

Perplexed, Sakura slid the picture back under her bed; as she proceeded to get on with what she was doing.

Sakura's mother brewed some tea, while Tsunade went through the notebook Sakura's mother had written in. "So how long has this been going on?" She asked while going over the last few notes.

"Well a few weeks now, that's the real reason we moved back here. Even though she doesn't like to talk to me… I'm her mother; I can tell something is wrong. Can you please take a look at her this week?" her mother asked; while placing the drinks on the table.

"Yes but I have to..." Before Tsunade could finish her statement, Sakura had already gotten up and headed for the door.

"Oh Sakura, look the Hokage is here." She hastily pointed out.

"So… I'm leaving." Sakura said without stopping. "Sakura please, you weren't feeling well last night, let Tsunade-sama take a quick look at you." she begged. Irritated, Sakura exhaled noisily before walking over to Tsunade.

Tsunade put down her drink, before she stood up and found her hands shaking; while touching Sakura's face. Sakura didn't notice how uneasy Tsunade was, as she just rolled her eyes as the Hokage examined her.

"Hum, yes there is some unusual swelling; this is something I'd like to check out... Can you two actually come in tomorrow, so I can get a better examination on her?" Tsunade asked her mother.

"Yes, will be there," Sakura's mother speedily replied. "Isn't that great Sakura?" She inquired, while turning to her daughter.

"Fine whatever, I'm leaving," Sakura finished as she walked out the front door, slamming it loudly behind her. Tsunade watching Sakura's different demeanor, decided to say something about it.

"I'm not trying to pry but…Why do you let her act like that?" She asked; Sakura's mother thought before answering the question. "It's not that I let her, or want her to act this way towards me and others. It's just I can't find myself telling her no… I just want to protect her; she went through so much that I just can't." Sakura's mother stopped, while she started to wipe away tears.

"Lady Tsunade, she's my only child." She finally sputtered out in the mix of her weeping.

Tsunade, silently understood her mothers worry; as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I realize your concern, but I need her to go to the appointment; at least to make sure there's nothing wrong. So even if she rejects, you are going to have to make her go." she finished, as she headed towards the door.

"OK I'll make sure she goes, that's a promise." Her mother said, while bowing to the Hokage.

Once Sasuke woke up from his long night out, he lay in bed gazing at the ceiling for a while; replaying all the events that happened the night before. Looking over on his side table, he grabbed a turned over picture of team 7. Staring at the image while getting a nostalgic feeling, Sasuke's eyes went straight to Sakura's face; to him she looked so happy and carefree back then. A far cry from how she currently seemed to be now.

"It's my fault if only I..." he thought to himself before, he was quickly interrupted when he heard a pebble; being thrown at his window. Once he got up to open the window, he saw Naruto waving to him from down below.

He sighed over him never seeming to leave him alone. Sasuke only dressed in black pants, grabbed a shirt as he headed downstairs.

"Sasuke, I was just seeing how you were doing?" Naruto asked after Sasuke had let him inside.

"Fine Naruto," he said while putting on his shirt, and shoes. "Umm…Do you want to come with me into town today?" he asked as his overall happy tone, was unusually strained.

Sasuke could tell Naruto had something on his mind. Lately when he had a concern or needed to talk, he always tried to invite Sasuke out somewhere and of course this time was no different.

Sasuke knew things were tough on him, but he had forgotten that it must be just as hard on Naruto too. He nodded his head, in response to Naruto's request, as the two shortly took off to go into town.

Elsewhere, Sakura waited around as she enjoyed a cherry sucker and messed with her phone; only stopping when she felt vomit come up once again unprovoked.

"Eh? Not again." She said to herself, before she noticed the bartender that gave her a piece of paper the night before waved to her.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting," he said after he ran up to her. Sakura purposely rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Yea I was only waiting on you, to tell you since you're late you missed your chance." she said while walking off.

"Hey wait, look I got you something." he hurriedly spoke; while pulling out a gold necklace. Sakura turned to look at the shining jewelry, before looking back at the guy. "Remember I can buy you anything you want." he reinstated with a smirk, as he knew it would get her attention.

"Toshi, right?" Sakura said while twirling the sucker in her mouth.

"Yea, you ready for our date?" He asked while putting the necklace around her neck and an arm around her.

Once they got into town, Naruto and Sasuke decided to grab some ramen from Naruto's favorite spot. The pair were both quite for a moment, before finally opening up to talk too each other; concerning the night before.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sakura being that way." Naruto finally said feeling guilty over not informing him fully. "When I met up with her, she had just gotten off of work." He paused as he gritted his teeth. "She ignored us and went upstairs, before we left I talked with her mother a bit."

**[NARUTO FLASHBACK]**

Everyone gathered their things to leave Sakura's house. Naruto being the last to walk out the door turned towards Sakura's mother. "Sakura, has she remembered anything about us?" He asked.

Sakura's mother drew silent, before addressing his question."Naruto, I'm afraid this is a different Sakura. You'll soon find that out... Sorry." she said while shutting the door softly on him.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"It's alright Naruto," Sasuke said as he stared into his glass of water. "I just wanted to touch her again, if even for a moment." he admitted honestly. Naruto looked at his friend before drinking, his drink.

"Well the reason I invited you out is, we need to come up with a plan or strategy..." he paused as Sasuke gave him a confused look. "I haven't given up; I think we should still try to get her memories back. Maybe if we spend everyday with her doing things she used to do; it will trigger her memories." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke was hushed about the idea since; he had several reservations on this.

"You both are a gloomy sight…Here you are, Naruto just like you like it and here is yours Sasuke," Teuchi spoke handing them two big bowls of food. "Hey is that Sakura over there." he commented while placing a hand over his eyebrows, as he tried to get a better look.

Both men stopped to look in the direction, when they once again caught her. This time she wasn't dressed provocatively, but she still shocked them by hanging out with a guy, whom had his arms around her waist.

"…Sakura" quietly slipped out of Sasuke's mouth, seeing her with this random guy. Naruto watching Sasuke's reaction quickly ran after Sakura and the strange guy.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto shouted as he ran up and got in-between the two, forcefully breaking them apart.

"Hey kid beat it," Toshi said loudly, as he stopped to take Naruto's arm from him. Sakura huffed as she quickly crossed her arms, at the situation.

"Not you again." she said under her breath.

"Oi Sakura you know this twerp?" Toshi heatedly asked while looking Naruto over. "Not really," She said while turning to see Sasuke, standing behind them.

Sakura paused looking at his face, she couldn't explain it but his expression was one of disbelief. "They were some people I guess I grew up with or something." She finished turning back to Toshi.

"Look I'm not trying to fight with you but, she is going with me now, so butt out." Toshi said getting angrier now, due to Naruto butting into his business.

Despite Naruto being younger, he wasn't backing down from Toshi who wasn't either. "Well look since your frankly a little to old for her, and we don't know you. I think it's better if you leave her alone." Naruto said while his voice got angrier in return.

"Naruto" Sasuke called out; as he could see Naruto and the man easily, get into an escalation. As Toshi and Naruto argued, Sakura still not feeling well reached up to grab her head, as she felt a strange aurora around it.

Before she knew it, Sakura hastily fell down to the ground completely blacking out. "Sakura" Sasuke's voice cried out, as he was the first to pick her up off of the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto yelled at Toshi before, heading to her side.

"Huh? Nothing," Toshi shouted as he saw onlookers staring at him and whispering. Toshi seeing the people start to crowed took off.

"Sakura, hang on." Sasuke said while he and Naruto rushed to get her some help.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SO THIS IS A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER, SINCE I MIGHT NOT GET TO POST NEXT WEEK. AFTER THIS CHAPTER, THINGS START REALLY PICKING UP, SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT. MY GOAL IS TO DO SOME EDITING AND REVISING, ON THE OLD CHAPTERS AND NEW ONES. THANKS AGAIN FOR ANY COMMENTS.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" asked an unknown female voice. Sakura still with unclear vision saw a dark silhouette of the woman, as she placed a hand on her forehead.

As soon as Sakura's vision came too, she could see she was in a hospital bed; with an IV strapped to her arm. "What happened?" she asked as her voice was dry and scratchy.

"You passed out," the nurse said as she paused to look at some records attached to her bed. Sakura still in a daze didn't know how to respond, before the nurse spoke again. "Wait one moment and I'll get Tsunade-sama to come look at you." She finished while leaving the room.

Sakura turned her head to see she was the only one in the room; despite it having an extra bed. "Sakura you're awake good." Tsunade said as she walked into the room.

"You should thank Naruto and Sasuke. They're the ones that brought you in…" Tsunade said while quickly flashing a light in Sakura's eyes to check her pupils. "I'd like to go ahead and keep you in for a few days to take some tests." She asked. Sakura tilted her head to the side, as she clicked her teeth.

"Huh, impossible I have things to do." she responded while lifting up her arm. "Take this IV out I'm going home now." She replied while looking sternly at Tsunade.

Tsunade feeling irritated; thought before responding. "Well i can't force you to stay but, you have to stay here for at least 24 to 48 hours before I can release you." She finished while walking away.

Sakura's mother finally got to the hospital's front desk. Where a nurse instructed her to wait in the waiting room. Once she went inside, she was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke patiently waiting.

"Oh hello Naruto…" She said before pausing to look at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a while." She responded. Sasuke cautiously avoided eye contact; since he found it hard to look at her, "Ah" he could only say in response.

"So have you heard anything about Sakura?" her mother anxiously asked. "Not yet… She was OK up until she suddenly passed out; Sasuke was the one who decided to take her here." Naruto said trying to give him most of the credit.

" ... Thank you." She responded as she tensely sat across from them.

After a short wait, Tsunade finally came out to speak with Sakura's mother. "Sakura" Her mother immediately asked while she sat up quickly.

"She's awake, Can I speak with you?" Tsunade asked, motioning her to follow.

"Tsunade…What about us?" Naruto asked, annoyed that she completely ignored them. "Go home," she replied in a harsh way.

"But" Naruto said next, "Thank you both for bringing her here, but you should go. Your services are no longer needed today." she finished turning her attention back to Sakura's mother.

Naruto looked on speechless by Tsunade's harshness; Sasuke stood up to grab his bag before walking out of the waiting room. "Hey Sasuke wait up…" Naruto said trying to catch up with him.

While Sakura lay in bed, she pulled out her cell phone; despite them not being allowed in the hospital. Once Tsunade opened the door to her room, Sakura's mother saw her daughter texting on her phone like nothing was going on.

"Sakura, can you get off of your phone?" her mother asked nicely while shutting the door behind her. Sakura ignored the request as she continued to text. "Sakura please,'' Tsunade asked next.

"Shut up," Sakura shouted out as she kept messing with the object. Suddenly Sakura felt a chill, as she watched. Tsunade grab and break her phone in less than a millisecond.

"HEY!" Sakura protested before her mother stepped in. "Sakura please, listen to Tsunade-sama."  
Sakura sat up with her arms crossed, giving both adults a dirty look.

Tsunade turned to look at her mother, whom remembered the talk they had earlier; about making Sakura listen.

"Sakura, since I'm your guardian, you are going to stay and have Tsunade look at you." Her mother said composed, as Tsunade now was the one crossing her arms.

Sakura stared them both down, before having no choice but to give in. "Whatever." She replied under her breath, while Tsunade started to do her examination.

Tsunade had Sakura lay back down, before she preformed her first assessment. She started pressing on Sakura's stomach first; in which Sakura grunted, when she had pressed on one of her sides.

"I see so you're having some tenderness here," she asked while she pressed a little harder. "Yea, I thought maybe I was pregnant or something." She said unaffected by the idea.

"...Sakura!" her mother responded to her daughters epiphany."Really… Did you check?" Tsunade asked while letting off of her stomach. "Yea it was negative." Sakura continued while looking at her fingernails.

"OK will test you again just to make sure, please sit up for me" she demanded, Sakura did as she was told; as she slowly sat up. Sakura's mother helped Tsunade, by pulling away Sakura's long hair into a ponytail. "Lift your head for me please," she asked next while checking behind Sakura's neck.

"I see the swelling has gotten worse." she uttered to herself.

After Sasuke and Naruto left the hospital per Tsunade's request, Naruto decided to ask his question."Sasuke so what are you going to do now?"

Sasuke waited a moment before responding, "Nothing, I need to get home; we'll just have to visit her again tomorrow". He said while walking away in a different direction. "Okay" Naruto said as he watched him go off on his own, while he halfheartedly did the same.

After Tsunade's brief examination, she ordered another series of test for Sakura. First, she had some blood test taken. Then, she had Sakura go through a few machines; so she could take some scans and x-rays.

After all of the tests were completed and Sakura finally got sent back to her room, she started to put together pieces of her broken phone; in hopes of possibly salvaging it. Only stopping when she heard the doors open and some people entered her room.

Sakura watches, as a little boy brought in by a nurse was in a wheelchair, with his mother following close behind. Sakura catches the boy looking at her, before she looked away trying to fidget with her broken phone.

"OK Sho-kun, get settled back in and mama will be right back." his mother said, as she helped him into the hospital bed next to Sakura's.

"Okay" he replied while holding on to a backpack. As the mother and nurse left, Sakura was now in the room alone with this unknown kid.

"How old are you?" the little boy asked her right away; after a moment of long silence. Sakura ignored the boy's question, while she kept meddling with her phone.

"I'm Sho, I'm five years old." He said introducing himself.

Sakura kept trying to ignore him, while doing her own thing. "Are you sick too?" he kept asking. Sakura finally having enough of the questions; put down her phone, "What do you want?" she asked the boy in a harsh tone.

The boy didn't respond as he looked at her, before a smile crept over his face. Sakura took a second to notice him smiling back at her; despite her being short with him.

"Ugh fine, I'm 19 years old and now I'm stuck here with you." she said while lying down. The boy smiled as he opened up his back pack. Sakura watched the boy go through his belongings, and out of pure curiosity she decided to ask him anyway. "What are you doing over there?"

The boy finally pulls out a piece of paper and crayons, as he starts to drawl. "I wish I could grow up to be that old, but mom says that I'm really sick. I don't really get to go outside and I've always been in hospital since I was born."

Hearing his story, Sakura surprisingly found herself feeling sorry for the boy; despite it being an emotion she wasn't use to having.

The next morning, Sasuke was called into see Tsunade; presumably for a mission. Once he was face to face with her, he could tell she had looked worn out from either drinking or being up all night.

"You wanted to see me." He asked.

"Yes" she replied while placing some stuff down, Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk; so she could intertwine her fingers.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday, I know you and Naruto must be very worried about her... but as it stands, you both can't interfere since it's her family's problem," she said with a serious face.

Sasuke didn't say anything since he didn't agree, but he felt it better to keep his mouth shut.

"Is that all, I'd like to go visit her now." He said next, while he turned to leave.

"Sasuke, before you go I need you to take Naruto with you." she paused once again.

Sasuke turned back around, as he wondered what she was up to." I need you both to get in contact with Shizune, once you get there she will need to take some samples from you two."

"Samples? What for? ..." He asked with a confused look.

"Nothing serious, I just needed the samples," she said with a smile.

"Okay..." he said after some hesitation before he left.

Once Sasuke and Naruto got up to the hospital, they found Shizune whom was already waiting for them; at the front desk. "Oh Naruto, Sasuke good right on time." she replied with a devilish grin.

[Knock Knock]

"Sakura you have some visitors," Shizune said while sliding the door open.

"Ugh" Sakura moaned as she was deep asleep under her pillow.

"Sakura, how are you?" she heard, while she turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto standing at the door; both looking nervous.

"You again, what do you want?" she asked while she sat up fixing her messy hair. "We just came to visit you." Naruto said first. Shizune seeing Sasuke tense up decided to grab Naruto's arm.

"Hey Naruto looks like you're first for that sample. I'll come back for you later Sasuke." She said while forcefully pulling Naruto away.

"Heh, chotto matte [wait a minute]" he shouted while she forced him to go.

Sasuke stood at the door for a minute before saying anything. "Can I sit?" he asked while walking towards a chair.

"Whatever," Sakura said as she grabbed at her cell phone; only to be reminded that it was broken. "About the other night, sorry I grabbed you like that it's just…" Sasuke paused. When he noticed some eyes watching him from behind.

"Oh don't mind him; he's always in someone's business." Sakura said while staring her roommate down. The boy quickly got behind his bed curtain, to avoid her gaze.

Sasuke smiled at the boy, as he turned to face her again."So I hear, you're going to be released tomorrow that's good." he commented trying to make small talk.

"Yea I'm tired of this place, and I don't just mean this hospital," she carelessly spoke. Sakura suddenly paused while watching Sasuke's expression change; she couldn't put her finger on it, but the way he made faces really started to affect her for some reason.

"...Look since I am stuck in this town, and I have a feeling that you and the others won't be leaving me alone... tell me. How am I suppose to know you?" Sakura asked while looking away.

"I guess you're not, we used to be friends; but it might just be easier for you if we just start over instead of forcing you to remember." Sasuke stated.

Sakura looked back at him for a minute, before grabbing at her head; as it started to hurt a little.

"You OK?" he asked as he raised from his seat a bit.

"You know I'm just tired from all the testing, you should probably go now." She said while she turned over to lie down with her back turned to him. Sasuke looked at her for a minute before he got up, "Okay," he replied as he left slowly.

Sakura still with her back turned, bit at her thumb; as she thought to herself. "What is it about this place that makes me want to remember, but also want to forget."

Later that night when the hospital was dead quite, Sakura quietly got out of bed. "Hey where are you going?" the boy whispered still wide awake.

"Hum, not you again...the toilet." she replied as she left the room without permission. Once she left the lady's room, she noticed a pair of small feet hiding behind a table in the hallway.

Sakura turned to ignore it but, the pair of feet found another place to hide; as they followed her, This time stopping behind a chair.

"Oi, I can see you," she finally said to the fidgeting toes. Once Sakura made the boy aware he was visible, he jumped out of his hiding place to run up beside her.

"Don't tell me you waited for me?" Sakura asked while scratching her head. "Um" the boy happily nodded. Sakura huffed as she started walking back to her room.

"Sakura you're really pretty." Sho said while he swung his arms.

"Huh?" She replied to the odd comment. "Ne, Sakura you're lucky to have friends." Sho said next while placing one foot in front of the other.

"Friends?" Sakura questioned. "That came to visit you today." he pointed out. "Since I've always been hospitalized, I don't have any." Sho admitted while looking at the floor.

"Huh friends, you want some?" she asked the boy. "Yes" he replied again.

"Well friends aren't that big of a deal," Sakura said while opening the door to their room.

"But I want some…." Sho wined as he looked up to Sakura. "Ah Sakura-chan will you be my friend?" he asked now giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sakura was quite, since she was still shocked that he asked her of all people. Sakura started to turn around, but the boy kept trying his best to keep eye contact with her. "Fine alright," she said to get him to stop.

"Really… Yeah a friend," Sho shouted as he jumped around. Already worn out from messing with the kid, Sakura made her way over to her own bed.

Sho over excited realized he had been too loud, as he quickly covered his mouth and started to whisper, "Hey Sakura, what do friends do?" Sho asked while jumping into his bed.

"...They play, and... you use them when you need to." Sakura responded while lying down with her arms behind her head.

"But, they save you when you're in trouble right?" Sho asked next.

Just as Sho made that comment, Sakura felt another memory flash before her.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

Sakura sees water droplets hitting the ground, and a hand covered in blood. As she looks up, she sees the sky is dark and raining.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After her mini flashback, Sakura starts to feel a chill run through her bones.

"Sakura?" Sho asked while he noticed she looked paler. "It's nothing, go to bed" she said with shakiness in her voice.

"Okay" Sho answered as he lay down. "Sakura, for being my friend… Thank you" he whispered, even though Sakura didn't answer him, he smiled as he turned in his bed.

Leaving the hospital after her 2 day stay, Sakura watches her mother fidget around. "Oh good the car is here, I'll open the door for you," Sakura's mother said when she grabbed her bag.

While her mother loaded the car, Sakura looked back up to see Sho waving from one of the hospital windows.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Alright Sakura you are being discharged, and will be notify when your results are in." A nurse spoke while handing her some papers.

"It's about time this place stinks," Sakura said while snatching the document from the nurse. Once the nurse left, Sakura started to grab a bag to fill it.

"Hey Sakura… Will you come back and visit me?" Sho asked while she gathered up her things. Sakura looked at the boy before throwing her bag over her shoulders. "Will see…" she replied while leaving the room.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Sakura you ready?" Her mother asked, "Yeah" she replied as she turned to get in the vehicle; before taking off for home.

Shortly after her release from the hospital and over the next few days, Sakura continues her previous activities of partying and drinking at the club. Instead of resting like Tsunade requested.

After one of her long nights out, Sakura comes home to find both her parents waiting up for her. Which for her, was extremely rare. "What's up?" she said as she looked at both of them as the tension was high in the room.

Her mother turned her head, as she couldn't stand to look at her daughter; her father was overly firm before saying anything. "Sakura, get your things... Were going back to the hospital now." he said with a trembling tone.

"Huh no way I have plans." Sakura said while walking past them to get to her room.

"Sakura get back here." her father scolded as he chased after her.

"No, go away," she shouted while trying to slam the door in his face. Unfortunately for her, Sakura's father was much sterner as he caught and swung the door back open; so he could get her attention.

Once he grabbed her arm, Sakura's mother quickly tried to defend her daughter only for her husband to yell back at her.

"Stop it... she needs to know now." He yelled, while Sakura's mother fell to the ground in tears. Confused Sakura watches her mother curl up into a ball, while her father stares back at her with heavy eyes.

"Sakura you are sick... You have cancer." he finally tells her.

* * *

**OK SO LIKE I SAID BEFORE, AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT REALLY PICKS UP, AND THERE WILL BE MORE FROM SASUKE'S SIDE AND OTHERS. AT THE MOMENT IT'S A BIT MORE ABOUT SAKURA. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my work load has gotten lighter this week, so I was able to post this chapter; I also might be able to put up the next one sooner depending on the editing process. I can't tell you how much I love reading the comments. I can't say much cause I don't want to spoil anything, but in later chapters you do find out how Sakura loses her memories: P **

**[Warning: tear jerking moments :( ]**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shortly after, Sakura heard the results from her father; she and her parents made their way back up to the hospital; in order for her to speak with Tsunade.

Following getting treated for some minor mission related injuries; Naruto goes to check out of the hospital. After he signed himself out, he noticed Sakura and her parents walking in.

Naruto wanted to speak to them, but stopped himself when he noticed they looked like somebody had just died. Sakura was also unrecognizable, as she had on a baseball cap; that covered her eyes and wore baggy clothes.

Baffled by her change in attire and being at the hospital once again, Naruto decided to tell Sasuke directly about his findings.

Elsewhere, Ino while working at the flower shop, noticed Sasuke seemingly going off on his own yet again, deciding she wanted to say something to him this time. Ino dropped what she was doing to catch up to him."Hey Sasuke-kun wait up," she said as she ran up to him. "Oh Ino it's you, what do you need?" he asked while he stopped to speak with her.

"I... I just wanted to see how you're doing, I haven't seen you and Naruto around lately and ... I wanted to talk to you about Sakura." she said as her eyelids fell low. Before Sasuke responded, he and Ino were interrupted by Naruto running towards them.

"Hey Sasuke..." he shouted before seeing Ino with him, "Hey Ino," he said making sure to acknowledge her."What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, while watching him catch some of his breath. "It's Sakura... I couldn't tell what was wrong, but she's back in the hospital again. I'm really getting worried about her," he spoke with shaky eyes.

"She's probably just tired again… partying can do that to you," Sasuke said trying to sound like he didn't care. He hadn't spoken to her since her hospital stay, but he had seen her hanging around the club; since he made it a point to drop by there everyday on his way home.

"I thought so too, but this time is different…" Naruto trailed off, since he couldn't shake the look of her family's faces from his mind.

Sasuke thought a bit before responding, he tried not to care. But he knew all to well, he just couldn't ignore her, "Okay let's go check it out." he agreed as he followed Naruto back to the hospital.

After both men left urgently, Ino slowly walked back to the flower shop; shocked over their mini discussion. Ino didn't even know Sakura was in the hospital in the first place and ever since that first meeting with her. Ino couldn't find the will to visit her friend.

Especially since she was there that night, Sakura had lost her memory; she just like Sasuke felt equally guilty. "Sakura" she said to herself while looking at some of her freshly picked flowers.

"Ca..ncer." Sakura said in disbelief, as she hid her face under her baseball cap; while slumped in a chair. In response to her comment, Tsunade pulled out a scanned image she took of Sakura and carefully placed it on the light up panel.

"Yes...It's a form of Leukemia…You see How the lymph nodes are enlarged here." Tsunade paused after pointing to the image. "I'm sure you've noticed you haven't been feeling well… vomiting, dizziness things like that. With the results of the blood test proving my concern, it looks like the cancer is somewhat far along... However if we go ahead and start you on chemotherapy treatments, and attack it vigorously; we should be able to fight it back." She finished trying to sound positive.

"So... I'm dying right?" Sakura responded coldly.

"Sakura!" her mother said shocked by her response, while her father didn't say a word.

"This kind of cancer is tricky but it's possible to fight back." Tsunade told her trying to give her some hope.  
"Then hurry up and heal me already." Sakura abruptly yelled, as she stood up with tears rolling down her face.

Sakura's mother watching her equally fought back her tears, and Tsunade clenched her hand watching Sakura's pained expression; since she only wished she could heal her like that.

"Maybe if you took better care of yourself, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Sakura's father wrongfully spoke out; obviously having a hard time coping with the situation.

"Well maybe if you treated me better," Sakura snapped back coldly. The pair looked at each other heatedly, before Sakura's father grabbed his coat to leave.

"Wait…" Sakura's mother said, while he walked past her without stopping. Tsunade could only close her eyes, in the midst of the quarrel.

"I can't do this, if she's going to continue to be stubborn than count me out" he yelled even louder before leaving the room.

After their mini fight Sakura's father left the hospital to the dismay of her mother, who instead of going after him decided to stay with her daughter. Following the mini escalation, Tsunade escorted Sakura and her mother to her hospital room.

Once inside Tsunade placed a hand on Sakura's mother's shoulder, "I need you to fill out some paper work, as soon as you can so we can get started. Sakura I'm sending Shizune in a bit she'll get you started on your treatments," she finished while going out the door first.

"Okay Sakura get settled in and I'll be back." her mother said next, while placing her bag down on the floor.

Sakura looked around the room, realizing quickly it was the same one she stayed in prior to being released. She also noticed this time around, the little boy she met earlier wasn't in the room; it was just her all by herself all over again.

Once they were back up to the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke looked around for any signs of Sakura, or her family. Instead of going straight to the front desk; knowing they weren't going to be of any help.

However, Naruto finally thinking outside the box; noticed a particular nurse that always had the hots for Sasuke, like almost every other female.

"Hey Sasuke, she'll probably know something." Naruto said while nudging him slyly. "Naruto are you dumb, what makes you think a nurse is going to tell us anything." He said while checking around.

"Not us maybe but… you she would." He said while staring him down, Sasuke sighed as he already guessed, what Naruto was hinting at. "Fine" he said under his breath; before walking over to the nurse calmly.

"So, I haven't seen you around, what's your name?" He asked the nurse, while brushing his hair to the side.  
"Oh Sasuke, "she replied dropping her things, when she got startled by him. Sasuke using that to his advantage slowly picked up her equipment; while handing them back to her.

The nurse turned cherry red at him suddenly talking to her, before answering his question. "Me…My name is Shiori," she spoke while sneakily unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt, in hopes of getting some of his undivided attention.

"How can I help you?" she asked trying her best to be enticing. "There is a pink headed girl, that came in today with her family, what's wrong with her?" he asked pretending not to care too much.  
" Oh yeah that girl, well…me and the other nurses think that she's such a brat. She's getting what she deserves if you ask me," the nurse chuckled while twirling her hair.

Sasuke hearing the comment wanted to mangle the nurse's neck, but he needed to know what she was even talking about; so he pushed on.  
"How do you mean?" he asked next.  
The nurse looked around before leaning in closer to Sasuke to answer, "She's sick, with cancer, it doesn't look good for her." The nurse said under her breath.

"Cancer?" Sasuke thought to himself as his head naturally lowered. "So enough about her, want to go out tonight? I can cook really well." The nurse continued on.

Sasuke's locks briefly covered his eyes, as he gave a smile before answering, "Never… Someone who is uglier on the inside than out, doesn't deserve my time." He said exposing his red and black eyes, to her before walking off.

Naruto watching Sasuke suddenly leave ran after him. Since he left without telling him what had happened, in the brief exchange with the nurse.

"Sakura?" Shizune said as she entered the room with some equipment. "We're going to go ahead and start some IV treatments, you will experience some side effects, but this is all necessary in order for you to get better." Shizune spoke while she started to prep a needle.

"Ugh this is so annoying." Sakura commented while rolling up her sleeve, "Sakura, I know you don't remember me. But we were good friends once, and I'm going to do my best for you to make sure you beat this thing okay." Shizune said with a calm voice.

Sakura looked at Shizune for a second. "Friends again... I really hate that word, don't patronize me," she alleged while she looked away from Shizune; who stuck the needle in her arm. "When can I get out of here?" Sakura asked while removing her hat.

"Well all depends on how you recover, I'm afraid" Shizune answered as she finished setting her up.

Shizune noticed Sakura had looked over at the other bed, so she decided to ease Sakura's mind. "Sho-kun is getting ready for a procedure; he'll be back in a week or so." She said with a grin before leaving the room.

Sakura didn't say anything, After Shizune made that comment. But felt relieved somehow, knowing that the kid is still okay.

Elsewhere, Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke, as he had to get out of the hospital and gather himself with the help of fresh air.

"Sasuke what did the nurse say? What's wrong with her?" Naruto inquired, seeing his face mirror that of her parents, and based on how he acted he knew the news wasn't good.

Sasuke fell to the ground, as he tried to compose himself. "Cancer," he came out and said with a new low tone; Naruto had never heard before.

"C..ancer" Naruto barely managed out, his voice trembling with the threat of losing his teammate again, but this time permanently.

Naruto couldn't think after Sasuke admitted the truth, he automatically felt a stream of warm liquid fall from his eyes and down his cheek. Naruto did cry on occasion, when he was passionate about something; but this time his tears were that of anger. "Why? Why is this happening to her…? This isn't fair dammit" he screamed loud enough, for a few bystanders to hear.

Sasuke suddenly feeling the 2nd stage of anger while Naruto was still stuck in the first stage of denial; got up and ran back into the hospital. Once inside Sasuke feverishly searched; while pushing through people, for the one person who knew about this and the only person that could fix it.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke called out, whilst storming through the hospital; only stopping for a moment when he finally saw her walking down a hallway.  
"Sasuke-kun, this is a hospital watch yourself and your volume." she scolded him ironically just as loud as he had been.  
"Why didn't you tell us she had cancer?" he yelled still unable to keep his volume in check.  
Tsunade sighed as she went back to her paper work. "It's not for you to know that is something between Sakura and her parents," she said while starting to walk off.

Not watching his anger, Sasuke grabbed Tsunade's arm in protest to her walking off. "Tsunade after all me and Sakura's been through, don't you at least agree I should also know what's happening with her." he finally said truthfully what he had wanted to say for some time now.

Tsunade instantly gave him a dangerous look, to which he took the hint; in letting go of the Hokage's arm.

"I did once, but that was before she lost her memories and became a new person... Because I know you and Naruto." she paused while looking over his shoulder. Despite his distress, Naruto followed Sasuke back into the hospital; incase he had to calm his friend down.

"I'll give you a bit of information that I can, Sakura is already in the process of chemotherapy treatments… Cancer takes a massive toll on the body; she will lose a lot of weight and all of her hair, and at this rate… she might even need a bone marrow transplant. In case it comes down to that, I'm already working on finding matches; which is why I asked you both and others for samples. I wanted to be sure that this was in fact cancer, before informing Sakura and her family first; let alone you two."

Tsunade paused to rub her sore eyes, as now both Naruto and Sasuke could see that she was doing everything she could for Sakura. "I will give you some advice, if you feel that you must do something for her to help… Spend time with her, despite that girl not acknowledging anyone, or being nice to them she still needs a friend; especially at this kind of time." She finished.

Once she left them again, Naruto decided to leave first. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked without turning around. Naruto stopped before answering him. "I'm going to speak with everyone; this might be our last chance we have with her... and I for one am going to spend time with her, no matter what she says you understand." He said with undeniable absolute certainty to his voice.

Hearing his words, Sasuke turned to watch Naruto leave as he wished he had that confidence.

After her first week of treatment, Sakura feels herself already getting tired of her confinements. However, everyday she finds she keeps getting visited by different people; all of which claim to be her friend.

First to visit her was Naruto, who she always thought had an aura of being an idiot based on his actions; then Hinata who didn't speak much, but made great snacks. Next she was visited by Shikamaru who didn't talk much either and Choji who was a big guy who did nothing but talk of food.

Sakura then received a visit from TenTen and Lee whom of which scared her because of his bushy eyebrows; so she had him leave sooner than TenTen. Sai visited her after that and he made her pictures. The only ones not to visit Sakura was Sasuke and Ino, due to them both taking the situation a lot harder than the others were.

The next morning Tsunade woke Sakura up in order for her to check her vitals. "Sakura how are you feeling today?" she asked while examining her.

"A bit sore, here and here" she replied as she was groggy from being woken up so early. "OK, let's get you set up for another round of treatment later today, and I'll check on you again later ok" she said while writing some notes.

Sakura sleepily looked over to see that Sho's was still gone despite the week being up, "Hey... Tsunade was it?" she asked hesitantly.

"...Yes?" she questioningly replied, since she was surprised Sakura used her name, and didn't call her an old hag or stupid. "The little boy... where is he?" she asked quietly.

"Oh Sho-kun, he just finished his procedure this morning, he should be back soon get some rest." Tsunade finished before leaving the room.

Sakura stared over at the empty spot, for a while before getting up; since she couldn't go back to sleep. Sakura decided to go for a walk down the hallway, since she had nothing else better to do.

While Sakura went down a few different hallways, she stopped when she noticed a window. Looking inside Sakura watched, as nurses tended to newborn babies. Watching the babies' movements, Sakura couldn't help or explain why she kept looking at them.

"Oh Sakura there you are?" Shizune said.

Sakura turned to look at her, with a heartbreaking look on her face. "Sakura are you OK?" Shizune asked while walking over to her. "Huh… yeah what did you want?" she asked while, she turned around to watch the babies.

"I have someone who wants to see you." she said with a soft smile.

"UGH look I'm not in the mood for visitors today, tell those guys to come back later." She said speedily.

"I'm afraid it's not them, it's your little friend that wants to see you." she giggled knowing that would get her attention.

"Little friend?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sakura followed Shizune to another side of the hospital, where she was looking through another glass wall. This time, instead of babies she saw Sho laying in a bed as a nurse tended to him, while he vomited.

Once he got everything out, he turned his head to see Sakura staring at him from the window. Seeing her made Sho smile weakly; as he started to wave too her.

Sakura taken back by him smiling despite, him being sick didn't know how to respond. Shizune seeing this waved back, at Sho before nudging Sakura. "See… he wanted to see you... wave back." she instructed.

Sakura still unsure looked at Shizune for a second, before turning and awkwardly waving back to Sho. "Sakura thank you, Sho really is happy to have you as a friend he's wanted one for so long; he really is a sweet little boy." Shizune spoke softly.

While she said that Sakura looked above Sho's bed, to see a picture he had drawn of him and Sakura holding hands. The picture wasn't great but it was enough for Sakura to tell who was who.

"I know Sho is sick, but is his illness bad?" Sakura asked as she placed a hand on the window.

"Yes, he also has Leukemia. We've been surprised with him living this long, but he's a fighter that's for sure." Shizune commented. "Yea he is isn't he?" Sakura found herself saying out loud, while she watched him.

Later that night, Sakura finds herself waking up in the middle of the night, from what turned into a very uncomfortable bed. After tossing and turning unable to sleep, she finally sits up to go to the bathroom.

"Ouch" she said as she had already forgotten the IV was still hooked up to her arm. Sakura scratched her ball of hair, before grabbing her IV bar.

Seeing the hallway empty, Sakura felt herself enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. Almost to the restroom, she felt a strong urge to vomit. Barely making it to the toilet Sakura swung and closed the door in an instant; so she could get rid of the awful fluids coming from her mouth.

After she left the bathroom stall, Sakura slowly washes her face, and hands first; before she started splashing cold water on her face and in her mouth.

Once she finished, Sakura finally got to see her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Seeing herself for the first time in a while, made her stop what she was doing; to really take a good look.

Sakura saw that she was thinner and paler, after she rubbed her face once more. She looked at how disheveled her hair was, and naturally went to run her hands through it; only for her fingers to get tangled in it.

"What?" she said to herself as she pulled out her fingers and a chunk of hair. "What is this?" Sakura started panicking as more and more hair came out.

"AWWW" She screamed as she threw the clumps off of her fingers, Frustrated Sakura takes her fist and punches the bathroom mirror. To her surprise she had more strength than she thought, as she shattered it into several pieces.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and keep leaving comments, they seriously make me want to post faster. And thank you for the comments you've left: P hopefully I'll answer those questions you have soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, has been a crazy week. This is not my best writing, so I'll fix any mistakes I come across later. But since I'm late posting i wanted to go head and put it up anyway. Hopefully it's not to bad. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Over the next five days, Sakura makes a special request of not wanting to see any visitors; not even her own mother. Looking out of the hospital window in silence, Sakura could only lay in bed; with a white cap covering up her head.

"Sakura how are you doing now?" a nurse asked while entering her room. Checking her vitals first, the nurse noticed that Sakura didn't answer; as she continued to be in a daze.

Seeing her in this state, the nurse started to clean up her area. When she went to grab Sakura's food tray, she noticed it felt just as heavy as when she first brought it. "I see, you haven't eaten again today." she commented after removing the lid revealing the cold food.

"Sakura you need to eat, it'll help keep your strength up." The nurse softly spoke, while she waited to see if she would respond.

"I'm not hungry..." Sakura replied without breaking her gaze from the window. The nurse sighed at her stubbornness, before she grabbed the tray of food; leaving Sakura on her own.

After the nurse left the room, Sakura looked over at her side table; where the nurse had straightened up the magazines her mother had brought for her to read. Slowly sitting up, she grabbed a particular magazine she had purposely avoided looking at; mainly because she couldn't recognize the girl on the cover, as being herself only just a few months back.

"I can't believe this…" she thought to herself, as she emotionally clutched the magazine. Sakura felt her anger amplified; over her circumstances now and the reality of the situation. Having enough of the eye sore, Sakura furiously ripped apart the magazine, destroying all of its contents. After her angry outburst and not feeling any better, Sakura lifted up her hands to catch her face; while she wept in between her fingers.

"Dammit," Tsunade yelled out, while ripping up a piece of paper. "Tsunade-sama, its bad isn't it?" Shizune fearfully asked while clutching her clip board.  
Tsunade took a moment to calm down while rubbing the side of her temples. "Yes… At this rate our chances of losing her jumped another 10% ... Have you received the results from the test?" Tsunade exhaustively asked her assistant.

"Yes, out of all the samples we took…There was only one match..." she replied with hesitation in her response. "Really well that's great who?" she asked puzzled by Shizune's hesitation.

After Sakura had been sulking in bed, she finally came up with a plan to leave the hospital; since she had more than enough of the place. Skillfully Sakura unhooked herself from some medical equipment; to her own surprise, she had already seemed to figure out how everything worked.

Making her way out of her room, Sakura walked down an empty hallway until she reached a pay phone; she had seen when she explored the hospital a few days prior. Since Sakura's phone was still broken, she hadn't been able to contact anyone she normally partied with.

After checking to make sure the coast was clear, she hurriedly started to dial a number; she had on a piece of paper.

_[Ring…Ring]_  
"Hello" a male voice responded.  
"Hey Toshi it's me Sakura," she said while covering her mouth.  
"Hey... where have you been? The club has been lonely without you" Toshi admitted.  
"Well about that look, I need you to come pick me up from the hospital tonight... " Sakura asked while twirling the phone cord around her finger.  
"The hospital? Yeah sure, I'll be there around 11 o'clock. So are we going to take things up a notch," he asked slyly.

"All depends on when you get here…" She finished, hanging up quickly when she heard some nurses walk down the hallway. Swiftly hiding, Sakura waits for them to leave before heading back.

Almost to her room, Sakura finds herself face to face with a blonde haired girl carrying flowers. "Sakura hey it's me Ino...I was just coming to visit you." she said with a nervous smile. Since she finally got the confidence to go up to the hospital. Ino only heard recently of Sakura's prognosis from Naruto, whom along with others convinced her to come and visit despite her reservations.

"Why?" Sakura asked suspicious of the kind gesture.

"... Well cause were friends. Here these are for you," Ino said while holding out some flowers. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK. These are from my parents shop; I thought you might like them."

After looking at the flowers, Sakura tilted her head to the side; as she knocked the flowers from Ino's hands. "I didn't want any visitors today… Besides I hate flowers," She replied as she started to walk past her without saying anything else to her. Ino shocked at what just happened, reacted before thinking.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed out furiously at her former friend's rude actions. Sakura stopped before turning around, "Do you want to fight?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow. Ino didn't respond; since she knew she couldn't fight her, but it didn't stop her from wanting to; she did feel guilty about the past, but didn't feel she deserved Sakura to do that.

"That's what I thought... Busu[ugly]" Sakura finished while walking back to her room. Ino, hurt and upset by Sakura, looked down at the ruined flowers before kicking them; as she left the hospital in a hurry.

Once outside Ino went for a walk to calm down, she couldn't believe that this was Sakura acting this way. Naruto and the others had warned her, and she had seen for herself a bit of how Sakura had acted; but being face to face with it, was on another level. Especially since they had come to terms with fighting over Sasuke a few years back, she thought that nothing else could break them apart again.

Ino so deep in thought, didn't notice when she bumped into another person. "Oh I'm sorry," she quickly apologized knowing she was 100% at fault.  
"No it's fine... it was my fault, " The girl hurriedly spoke while she smiled back at Ino  
"I got lost, I'm so caught up in this crappy map ... You see I'm not from around here, my name is Rena... What's yours?'' she asked while holding out her hand to initiate a handshake.  
Happy to see a kind gesture; after the not so kind one she received from Sakura, she shook the girl's hand before answering her question. "Ino" she responded before pausing for a second "You say you're not from around here, well maybe I can help. Are you looking for something in particular?" she asked while glancing at her map.  
"Actually I was just looking for a good club to go too tonight and... for an old friend she just moved here." Rena spoke while looking around." Well I really don't go clubbing but I do know one place. Would you like me to show you around too?" Ino asked since she had nothing better else to do; she had planned on spending most of her day with Sakura, but that was out of the question for now. Rena smiled at Ino's request, before answering "That would be great."

Later that night, after most everyone left the hospital for the day; with the exception of a few lazy night nurses. Sakura got up from her bed, to grab a bag she had hidden underneath it. After grabbing her bag, she headed to the nearby bathroom. Hurriedly changing into her outfit, Sakura left the bathroom stall to look at herself in the newly fixed mirror.

Sakura pulling out some make-up, stopped when she started to fill pretty dizzy and nauseous. Since her treatments took a toll on her body, and she still hadn't eaten properly and she was feeling worse as the day went on. Finishing Applying a heavy amount of make-up, trying her best to cover up the dark circles under her eyes and bad complexion. Sakura goes through the rest of her bag, only stopping when she found a wig she kept from one of her recent photo-shoots.

After looking at her reflection one last time, Sakura reluctantly removed the white cap she had worn like a shield. Hesitantly looking at her head for only a brief moment, she hurriedly placed the wig on to cover it up. Finished getting ready, Sakura pulled out a bottle of pain medication; she had hidden away in her bag.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

On the way back to her room after her encounter with Ino. Sakura noticed two nurses talking among themselves, while they fixed medicine cups for the patients. Seeing that their attention was more on gossiping then on their job, Sakura walks by grabbing a bottle without them suspecting.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After she took some medicine, she placed her empty bag under the sink table and headed out to wait for Toshi; to come pick her up. Once Toshi pulled up to the hospital to pick Sakura up, he watched her sluggishly get into his vehicle.

"Hey are you alright?" Toshi asked as she struggled to buckle her seat-belt. "Baka [Idiot] I'm fine, let's get out of here." she said while keeping an eye out for someone to realize she was missing.

"So what did they keep you in for?" Toshi asked next as he started to drive. "Nothing serious just some tests per my mother's request," Sakura replied. "Oh...I see your hair? It looks different." He said noticing the different color; instead of the light pink it was a dark red.

"Oh this, yeah I decided to go for something different," Sakura replied as she didn't want to admit, why she was wearing a wig."Can you stop asking me questions," she asked next, so Toshi could turn and pay attention to the road.

Arriving to the normally packed club, Toshi and Sakura made their way over to an empty table. As soon as Sakura sat down, she quickly grabbed her head; feeling the dizziness and upset stomach returning. "SO... you still want that drink?" Toshi reluctantly asked seeing her act so strange and looking pretty pale despite her wearing heavy make-up. "Yeah the same one you made me the night we met." Sakura answered as she played off not feeling well.

Shortly after Sakura and Toshi had arrived, Ino and Rena walked into the club as well. "Wow you're right Ino this is a pretty nice club... and you've never came inside before." Rena asked while looking around.

"No I'm not much of a club goer," she admitted while she nervously stuck to Rena's side since Rena made her dress up in a body revealing outfit similar to the style Sakura had recently adopted. "Well will have to change that girly," Rena shouted to be heard over the music; as she grabbed Ino's arm, to lead her to the dance floor.

"Come on dance" Rena shouted even louder as she started to shake her body to the beat of the music. Watching her throw her arms up in the air; drawing attention to herself and seeing Rena having fun, Ino decided to join in as she started dancing next to Rena.

While finding herself start to have a good time, Ino starts letting loose and dancing on her own; when she turned to dance back to back with Rena she suddenly stopped when she noticed a girl coughing loudly at a table. "What's wrong?" Rena asked after she watched Ino suddenly stop dancing.

She looked in the directions to see none other than Sakura, sitting at the table. "Oh i see," Rena thought to herself with an extreme devilish grin. Rena hurried over to Sakura, while Ino baffled watched from the dance floor.

"Here is your drink," Toshi said while handing Sakura her beverage. "Sakura is that you?" Rena asked while walking up to her. Sakura seeing the girl, let out a purposely loud sigh before answering her. "Oh Rena wow you haven't changed at all pity... You could have at least lost some of that baby fat" Sakura rudely commented while grabbing her drink to soak her dry throat.

Laughing at her comment, Rena placed her elbows on Sakura's table to get a good look at her face. "Sakura i might not have changed, but you really have...wow" Rena said with a smirk. Ino seeing the two talk to each other like they knew each other, decided to walk over.

"Sakura, why are you here?" Ino interrupted worried about her friend. Sakura angry at Ino possibly blowing her cover, decided to respond to her first. "It's none of your business," she harshly spat out as she took a sip of her drink. "Who is this?" Rena said while walking over to Toshi. "Aren't you sexy," she said to him, while glancing back at Sakura.

"Leave this old hag and come dance with me." Rena said next loudly for Sakura to hear, while she pulled him in the direction of the dance floor.

Sakura watched Rena start to dance with Toshi, even going as far as wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Normally Sakura wouldn't let this type of purposeful retaliation bother her, but since Toshi was the only person Sakura could get things out of she felt furious over Rena's obvious antics.

Sakura swiftly grabbed what was left from her drink, as she staggeringly got up to walk over to Rena. Getting in her way, Ino stopped Sakura while trying to talk some sense into her. "Look Sakura... you should go back to the hospital, with your condition you shouldn't be here." Ino said with concern in her voice.

"Get out of my way." Sakura voiced, as now Rena was dry humping Toshi. "Sakura" Ino kept pushing as she cut her off once again.

Annoyed by her, Sakura took the drink she had in her hand and threw the liquid beverage into Ino's face. Shocked by the gesture, Ino felt a fury she had never imagined; as this girl now could never be the friend she once cared deeply for.

Without Ino stopping her, Sakura made her way to the floor as she reached Rena and Toshi. Toshi turning to see Sakura, watched as she grabbed Rena's hair initiating a fight.

As the two girls scratched at each other, Toshi pulled Sakura away trying to calm her down while another guy stepped in to grab Rena and do the same. "Hey what's gotten into you?" Toshi asked while shaking her. Sakura realizing what had just happened, wanted nothing more than to leave the club. "Nothing, let's go I actually feel like doing it today If you like." she said while fixing her dress and wobbling a bit more than before.

"I don't know Sakura, you don't look so well." Toshi said as she, stumbled even more. Rena pissed at Sakura for starting with her, broke the grip from the male stranger holding her. Rena ran over to return the earlier favor Sakura did by grabbing Sakura's hair, but instead of just pulling it she yanked off her wig sending her falling to the ground.

After Rena let go of the wig, the whole room including Toshi watched Sakura lay on the ground. On the ground in shock, Sakura feeling the air hit her scalp was now faced with reality, as her true-self was fully exposed; Sakura had nothing now covering up her practically bald head with only a few pieces of hair left.

Sakura not knowing what else to do, instinctively covered her head with her hands; as she got herself up from the ground running as fast as she could out of the club. Ino whom had witnessed the event, decided not to help her; since she no longer cared what happened to this Sakura.

As Sakura ran out, it had started to rain heavily outside, and even worse Sakura's meds had worn off; as she forgotten her purse at the club that had some spare medicine in it.

Elsewhere, Sasuke holding a black umbrella hurried up and finished buying the rest of his groceries. Seeing as the rain was pouring extremely hard he quickly started to head back for home without getting everything drenched.

On his way home Sasuke walked past an always loud booming club; he always found himself walking by the club on his way home, in some hopes of seeing Sakura and making sure she was OK. noticing a lone shoe on the ground Sasuke sighed over how crazy people seem to get when they drink and party too much.

Ignoring it he kept going only to find a duplicate shoe lying just a few feet from the other one. Instead of ignoring it, this time Sasuke stopped to check out the shoe only to find its owner from the corner of his eye; not far off.

Sasuke found, a girl lying on the ground in a pool of water, as she seemed to be unconscious. "Hey hang on" he shouted as he ran over to her after dropping his groceries, pulling her out of the water puddle and looking closely. Sasuke noticed the girl was practically bald, as he started to turn her over; shock slapped his face harder than any brick, as he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sakura No!" he screamed as he dropped his umbrella to pick her up.

"Sakura, hang on." He continued as he slapped her face gently to wake her up. He noticed she was still alive; since her eyes were slightly open, but she was obviously unconscious since she could only groan.

Sasuke pulled off his jacket to wrap around her body and head, as he picked her up and hurried her back to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Did I die…?"

**_[BEEP… BEEP]_**

"…No not yet"

Slowly opening her eyes Sakura finally came to, after feeling a warm beam of sun on her face. Since she recognized the scenery out of a familiar window. Sakura speedily realized she was now back at the hospital in her old room. Slowly stirring around, with every movement she felt her body hurt more than she ever thought possible. Once Sakura turned her head to look around, she couldn't help but notice something warm on her hand.

When she looked down she noticed the warmth came from someone holding her hand. When she looked to see who it belonged to, she noticed the black-haired male.

Sakura surprised by the gesture, tried to pull her weak hand away from his tight grip."Hey..." she started to say before she stopped to see that he was fast asleep beside her bed side.

"Why… Him again?" She thought, as she found herself studying his surprisingly sweet sleeping face. Feeling her heart flutter, Sakura kept staring at him; until a familiar voice interrupted her.

"He's been here since you've been back… he hasn't left your side the whole time." the voice commented, noticing Sakura had been looking hard at him.

Knowing the voice all to well, Sakura hurriedly looked up to see none other than Sho smiling at her. Sakura was speechless to find him finally back in their room.

"Ne, Sakura are you OK?" Sho asked as he had stopped drawling, when he noticed she was awake.

"Um," Sakura nodded as she tried to sit up. "Ouch" she said next as her body felt like she was hit by a mack truck.

When she was able to sit up in her bed, Sakura naturally went to put a hand in her hair only to realize she felt the naked skin instead. Embarrassed Sakura reached over to grab her white cap at her table side.

Feeling parched, Sakura grabbed the pager next. "Yes" the voice said over an intercom "Can I get some water?" Sakura asked as her voice was hard to make out due to it being dry and scratchy.

"Yes one moment," the voice said replied.

Watching Sakura take of the tubes she had in her nose and seemingly almost back to normal, Sho started drawling again, "Sakura I like him. He's a really good friend." Sho pointed out to her.

Sakura looking at Sho for a moment started to snicker before commenting. "Really and how would you know, remember I'm your first friend." She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Because he saved you," Sho said with a smile.

"Saved me?" she repeated back confused. Just then Sakura recalled what had happened at the club, she couldn't believe she had lost her cool and acted like that also her secret was exposed about her well-being.

Feeling depressed over the facts she had almost forgotten, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Tsunade asked as she had a glass of water, she came in to check on Sakura personally.

"Here," she said while handing her the drink. "Sakura..." she started to say but noticed a change in her face. As she just stared into the water. "Hey Sho-kun, it's about time for your lunch." Tsunade said as she paged another nurse. Once the nurse arrived she helped Sho into his wheelchair before leaving the room.

"Bye Sakura see you later." He waved as the nurse asked him what he was in the mood to eat. Once the two left and Sakura was now alone with Tsunade and a sleeping Sasuke. Tsunade continued what she starting to say.

"Sakura look I know you're going through a lot, I can't even begin to understand. You have a lot to take in…But just know we here and especially me are doing our best for you. But we need you to do the same. Things in truth aren't looking good, so no more games… going out like that and jeopardizing your health isn't going to help you or anyone else." She scolded while looking at a sleeping Sasuke.

"I'll be back a little later to set you up for another round of treatments, rest and think about what I said." She finished, shortly before leaving her alone with Sasuke.

Sakura took a sip of water, as she took a second to taken in Tsunade's comments. Looking back at Sasuke's face she suddenly recalled that she had seen his face when she was going in and out of consciousness.

Sakura closely watched Sasuke stir out of sleep as he finally woke up. "…Sakura," He said hoarsely as his ebony eyes locked onto her face. "Sakura! are you OK?"He asked next almost jumping out of his sleep.

"Yes," she replied in a softer tone, that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"T..Thank you… for saving me." Sakura said quietly as she felt another odd blush come over her pale cheeks. Sasuke was almost speechless; as he wasn't sure he heard what he thought he heard.

"Um…" he replied as he grabbed the cup of water from her hands. "Look, I don't know what happened that made you want to go out... but if you need a friend or just someone to talk to I'm here and..." Sasuke started to say, as he tried to give her a better outlet for any loneliness she might be feeling.

"I…Look there is something I need to tell you… it's about well before you moved here…" Sasuke started to say before he was interrupted.

"…Sasuke right?" Sakura asked quietly while avoiding his gaze. Sasuke stopped once she said his name. He felt an odd surge run through his body, just hearing her say his name again.

"Can I be alone for a little while," she asked while staring at her fingers. Sasuke didn't want to answer her request, since he didn't want to leave her side; especially after what had happened.

"Sakura, I want to be respectful but I don't know if you should be alone right now." He tried to say with the hopes of changing her mind.

"It…It's just for a little while, I'd like to be by myself." Sakura said while turning around trying her best to give him a smile.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Sakura I like him. He's a really good friend." Sho pointed out to her.

"Really and how would you know, remember I'm your first friend." Sakura asked Sho while rubbing her eyes.

"Because he saved you," Sho said with a smile.

"Saved me?" she repeated back confused.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"I would actually like for you to come back later ...OK?" she spoke with her continued soften voice.

Sasuke feeling reluctant, slowly stood up after he grabbed his coat. Once he went to grab the door knob, Sakura suddenly stopped him. "Sasuke, if you like... you can come back tomorrow and I'll here what you had to say." She said while looking to the side.

Sasuke eyes shook at her old kindness seeping through her hard exterior. Closing his eyes for a second, Sasuke gives her a genuine smile before responding. "OK, get some rest Sakura ..." he said while leaving the room.

Once Sasuke made his way out the door, he saw a hand wave him over.

"Sasuke can I speak with you in private" Tsunade asked as she had waited for him to finally leave the room. Sasuke nodded before following the Hokage, as they went behind the door of a vacant room.

"What do you plan to do?" Tsunade asked him directly. "What do you mean?" he replied back confused by her sudden question.

"I heard your conversation with Sakura" Tsunade admitted, when she pulled out the intercom device; Sakura had forgotten to turn off after she requested some water.

"I had a feeling at some point you or Naruto were planning on speaking with Sakura about her past. But I didn't think you would actually try to do it now. Am I correct in assuming so?" Tsunade asked while placing a paper she had onto a table.

Sasuke was quite for a minute, before he responded. "Yes… I don't want her to go on not knowing who she is and who I am or... She deserves to know even if she hates me. It's my fault she lost her memory in the first place." Sasuke admitted while staring at the ground.

Tsunade looked at him for a few minutes, before she let out a loud sigh. "Sasuke have you really thought it over? What this kind of information can do to her?" Tsunade asked while she waited for his response.

Sasuke felt angered by the question, Tsunade asked especially after he thought he had already explained himself.

"You just don't understand," he spoke while his hands started to shake. "I can't let her die without knowing who she used to be." He repeated.

"Sasuke, I understand you love her but… This cancer is dangerous; it will probably kill her if there are anymore mistakes or mishaps. What you witnessed last night was her breaking down; just from being in a place she doesn't know… What do you think would happen if she really knew the truth about herself and what she lost? At this rate she's not strong enough to handle that truth anymore… In fact it would probably kill her faster."

After hearing Tsunade herself make that statement, Sasuke feels the pit of his stomach twist into knots; at almost revealing the truth to her without thinking about how she would physically and emotionally react to the news.

"So I suggest you and everyone forget trying to make her remember forever." Tsunade paused while handing Sasuke the paper she briefly sat down. "Here?"

"What is this?" he replied while looking at the paper. "Since, I know you feel you can't save her, it looks like you are going to be the only one who can… You were a match to be a donor. If and when the time comes you might be the one thing that will save her." Tsunade said while walking off.

Sasuke was speechless looking at the paper.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry I was half asleep when I posted this chapter, there were a lot of errors I've fixed the major ones and I'll probably make a few changes here and there. Once again sorry about that it didn't register that words were literally missing in this. lol_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shortly after Tsunade spoke with Sasuke, she went back to finish up with Sakura's treatments for the day. While she checked her for any changes or fluctuations, Sakura found herself coughing hard, as she felt a familiar occurrence of awful fluid come up.

Quickly stopping her examination, Tsunade grabbed something for Sakura to throw up into; as she simultaneously patted on her back. "Sakura you alright now?" she asked while rubbing circles on her back.

"Ye…ah" she answered, while wiping her bottom lip. "OK just take it easy you're all done for today" she said next while handing her a clean towel, before going over to check Sho's side.

Since Sho's mother was in the room, Tsunade had her help with some of her inspection. "OK Sho-kun all done," Tsunade finished before she shortly left the room with her paper work. After Tsunade had left, Sakura exhaustedly laid back in bed; trying to collect herself after her sick spell.

Once Sasuke made it home from the hospital, he carefully looked over the paper document Tsunade had given him. After reading it over and over carefully, Sasuke sat down for a while as he felt a horrible pressure of being the ultimate one in charge now of Sakura's life. Knowing that he almost messed up earlier, when he tried to reveal the truth to her; he quickly decides to make a few phone calls to all the others.

"OK Sho-kun… I'll be back tomorrow get some rest." Sho's mother finally said after she finished reading him a story. "…Mama about earlier… can we?" he hesitantly asked while she got her things together. "Sho… I've told you that's impossible please don't ask again" she scolded him while she pulled up her purse. Hearing her yell at the kid, made Sakura unexplainably pissed over her being so uptight; even though she didn't know what she was opposing. Sho was a good kid, whom was sick he didn't deserve to be told no.

Elsewhere, Ino goes to answer her ringing cell phone, only for her to hear her door being knocked on first. "Hello?" she said quickly answering it without having any idea of who could be coming over to her house this late at night.

"Hey Ino it's me Rena…I brought you a present" she said while holding up a bottle. "Hey what are you doing here so late?" Ino asked after she hurried Rena into her house, before she woke up her parents.

"Oh sorry, it's just I hadn't seen you since you left the club suddenly and I wanted to apologize about acting like that... It's just... I'm just so distraught over Sakura acting that way." Rena continued as she pretended to wipe away a fake tear. "Come on have a few drinks with me." She said next while holding up the bottle in hopes of tempting Ino.

Ino sighed as she invited Rena up to her room, after closing her bedroom door; Ino watches as Rena starts pouring her a lot to drink. Ino wasn't big on drinking, especially since she was underage, but after the events transpiring with Sakura; she really needed something strong to take her mind off of it.

Trying her best to sleep off her upset stomach, Sakura couldn't ignore the sniffling, coming from the other side of the room; annoyed and not feeling well Sakura turned her head to look across the room.

"Hey quite down over there I'm trying to sleep" she said to her roommate, Sho looked at her with a sad teary face, as he tried his best to stop crying. Seeing him in distress and weak from her earlier exertion, Sakura little by little got up from her bed to slowly walk over to the boy.

"What's wrong...? There's never anything wrong with you" she tried to say to cheer him up. Sho didn't say anything as he looked down. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura sighed before getting into the hospital bed with Sho.

Sho surprised by Sakura suddenly getting in beside him. Watched her lay her head next to his as they both start looking at the ceiling; Sakura asked once again. "So what's up? You can tell me… We're friends aren't we?" Sho sniffled once more, as he pulled out a piece of paper he kept in a drawer. Sakura confused took the paper from him, and looked to see that it was a picture of kids playing in a park.

"I've always wanted to go to one but…" Sho said in the mist of crying, Sakura looked at the boy before she handed back the paper. "Really is that all," she asked while sitting up.

"Yea mama says no…" he admitted sadly. Sakura feeling bad for him patted him on the head, "Get some rest OK, you'll feel better tomorrow" she said next, while going back over to her bed.

"K" Sho could only reply half heartedly as he turned to put the picture back in his drawer before trying to go to sleep.

After Rena had gotten Ino pretty drunk, she started asking her different questions. "Uh that's hilarious Ino, so what do you think about Sakura?" Rena asked while swishing her drink around.

"...Well Sakura and I were best friends; I helped her out when people use to make fun of her big forehead." Ino said before laughing finding herself reminiscing about the past.

"She certainly does have a big forehead, "Rena commented before taking a sip of her drink."So what happened?" she asked curiously needing to find out.

"Well, it started over a guy," Ino paused as she took a big sigh "Sasuke… he is the hottest guy I've seen anywhere. He's strong mysterious and everyone wanted him. Luckily for Sakura they were put on a team together and well long story short she got the guy." Ino said before finishing off her drink.  
"Huh?... I see, but Ino what I don't get is why now they aren't together" Rena probed further. "Oh now? Well there was an incident, and..." Ino stopped before realizing she spoken way too much.

"Incident? Like what?" Rena said quickly as she got closer to Ino's face wanting to know the information badly. "Well its personal, we don't talk about it, "she finished saying as she placed her empty glass down on her table. Hearing her cell phone, ringing again; Rena stops Ino whom was trying to answer it.

"Ino come on, you can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone cross my heart" Rena pleaded while reaching for the wine bottle. "Besides we're friends now... Aren't we?" she said slyly while keeping eye contact with Ino.  
Ino waited a second to think it over. "Besides she treated you like dirt, why not give up some dirt on her." Rena said next while pouring Ino another drink.

Having the last drink already taking her over the edge, of rational thinking; Ino shrugged her shoulders. Before she looked at Rena, "OK so here's what happened..."

Early the next morning, Sho is taken by a nurse to go through his daily physical. Not long after he'd gone, Sakura received a visitor.  
"Hey "Sasuke said while opening the door, Sakura hurriedly waved at him to come over. Sasuke hurriedly made his way over to Sakura's side to sit. "So you wanted me to come early… Are you alright?" Sasuke asked thinking that there was something wrong.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

Once Sho finally cried himself to sleep, Sakura once again got up to quietly leave the room; going back to the pay phone she had used earlier to contact Toshi. Sakura began dialing a number.

"H…ello" the voice said obviously half asleep.

"Hey it's me Sakura…Can you come by early tomorrow morning." She asked while she nervously waited for a reply.

"Sakura...yea…sure"  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke was surprised to receive a phone call from Sakura, since after the incident happened; he made it a point to leave his number with her, just in case she needed someone to speak with.

"Thanks for coming so early." Sakura paused. "Oh first, what was it you were going to tell me yesterday?" she asked next.

Sasuke remembering what Tsunade said before decided on dropping the subject all together. He made a point to call Naruto and the others, when he got home to make sure they don't say anything to Sakura about it as well all except for Ino he had tried twice to get a hold of her. "Oh that… well it was nothing."

"O...H" Sakura said in a disappointed tone, "Sasuke… I'm not very good at this friend thing…Sorry" Sakura admitted as she clutched a paper. "I do need a favor from you" Sakura asked while she handed, Sasuke the piece of paper. "What is this?" he asked before looking at it.

Feeling anxious, Sakura took a big gulp before answering Sasuke's question."Sho he's never been anywhere other than a hospital… Do you know where there is a nearby park?" she asked impatiently waiting for his response. "I do but… "Sasuke paused as he wasn't sure about either Sho or her being out of the hospital.

Watching him hesitate, Sakura quickly defended her reasoning. "Sasuke please, I'm not trying to run off I promise... That little boy wants nothing more in this world than to go to the park and he can't... Will…. Will you help me?" Sakura asked while staring the Uchiha down.

Sasuke looked at the image, before looking back at Sakura. "It's not just that Sakura, I mean that boy isn't our…" Sasuke stopped as he felt a horrible sensation in his stomach. Taking an extremely deep breath, Sasuke looked at the seriousness coming from Sakura's face before answering her.

"OK" he agreed. Overly relieved Sakura tells Sasuke her plan, while they waited for Sho to return.

As soon as Sho was back he noticed Sasuke pulling out his wheelchair. "Huh?" Sho gave a questioned look at Sasuke, who motioned for him to get in.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sakura said next as she grabbed his shoes. Sho seeing Sakura wink at him, decided to jump into the chair; as they sneakily made their way out of the hospital.

After feeling the cool air on his face, Sho knew he was outside but since Sakura made him cover his eyes he wasn't sure where he was going.

Once the wheelchair stopped, Sho heard Sakura's voice. "OK open them." She demanded, as it took him a second to see anything other than white. Once Sho's vision adjusted, he was shocked seeing he was really at a park. Watching kids run around and play like in the picture, Sho quickly looked back to Sakura and Sasuke. "What are you waiting for go ahead" Sakura motioned as Sasuke locked his wheelchair; Sho smiled as he got up to go play starting with the slide.

Sitting on a nearby bench, Sakura watches Sho play. "Thanks Sasuke." She found herself saying while smiling just watching Sho play, "…he really needed this." Sasuke didn't respond as he was busy looking at Sakura instead of Sho. "What's the matter" Sakura suddenly asked while turning to see Sasuke just staring at her.

"…Nothing" he replied with a grin, Hearing some familiar music play in the background. Sasuke hurried off to catch a little truck going by. When Sho ran back to Sakura, he stopped while catching his breath. "Sakura did you see me on the slide?" he shouted unable to contain his excitement.

Sakura laughed at him, being such a kid despite him seemingly always acting older than his age. "Here you two" Sasuke said next, while handing them both some ice cream. "Thanks Sasuke," Sho shouted again as he sat on the bench, to eat the cold dessert.

Sakura looked at the ice cream for a bit, before Sasuke finished taking a lick of his. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her not partake in the dessert.  
"It's nothing really but how did you know I liked this flavor?" Sakura asked curiously; Sasuke blushed a bit before answering, "I just guessed that's all" he said while looking down.

Sakura watching his expression, looked back at the ice cream before taking a few licks; trying to catch some that started to drip on her hand.

"Good Sho-kun? Sasuke asked seeing Sho almost eat the whole thing. "Um" he replied happily, since his face showed that he got more on it then in his mouth; Sakura grinned seeing him so carefree.

After being at the park for an hour or two the trio made their way back to the hospital. When they finally had gotten back into the room; Sakura, Sasuke, and Sho noticed Tsunade Shizune and Sho's mother waiting for them.

"Sho" his mother shouted, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been mama's been sick and worried about you" she yelled while shaking him.  
"Mama I'm fine we went to the park it was so much fun." he said with a smile trying to reassure her that he was more than fine.

"What?" his mother protested as she looked up at Sakura and Sasuke.

_**[Slap]**_

"How dare you take him out of this hospital, he is a sick little boy I don't care if you don't care for your own life but don't jeopardize my son… you hear me." Sho's mother screamed after hitting Sakura in the face.

"Hey" Sasuke yelled back, as he got in front of Sakura quickly. Seeing things escalate Tsunade quickly butted in. "Please don't strike my patient, let me handle this." While Tsunade calmed down Sho's mother, Sakura placed a hand on her cheek, before she said anything.

"You're stupid" she said under her breath. "What?" Sho's mother asked in disbelief as she felt angered.

"You heard me, just because he's sick doesn't mean you should shelter him from any chance of fun... I watched him at the park; he looked like just a normal boy without a worry in the world. I even think he forgot himself that he was sick. Don't you think his happiness is the most important?" Sakura preached as she pushed Sasuke aside to look into Sho's mothers eyes closely.

Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune were shocked, as they couldn't believe how much Sakura had changed recently in terms of showing compassion for someone other than herself.

Sho's mother was stunned by Sakura's words, as she looked back at Sho whom was scared to choose a side. "Tsunade-Sama ... I want Sho to be moved to another room immediately and I want you to make sure she doesn't have anymore contact with him." his mother demanded as she grabbed Sho's hand.

After Sho gave Sakura, a saddened look he left the room behind his overbearing mother. Shizune eyed Tsunade, before quickly following suit to go after Sho's mother; in hopes of calming her down.

"Are you going to yell at me to?" Sakura asked Tsunade as she looked over to her. Tsunade looked back at Sakura for a while, before a smirk crept over her face. "Why…I would have done the same thing." she admitted before leaving the room after Sho's mother.

Once the room was quite, Sakura sat down as she felt herself suddenly get weaker. "Sakura" Sasuke said while he sat beside her, slowly he put his hand to her bruised cheek."You OK?"

"...It was worth it, even if he had one good day." she admitted while she went to lie down on her bed with her back turned towards Sasuke.

"Well I guess I'll leave you now so you can get some rest."Sasuke instinctively said as he turned to walk away. "Sasuke wait…" she hesitantly spoke."Um?" he replied unsure of what she wanted of him now. "Can you...I mean will you lay with me for a while?" Sakura asked even surprised by her odd request.

Sasuke taken back by the request slowly walked over and took off his shoes first; before lying in the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Sakura. "Like this?" he asked making sure not to cross any boundaries with her.

"Yes ... Thanks" Sakura admitted as a tear fell from her eye, "Can I tell you something?" Sakura asked next as she looked at the wall. "Un" Sasuke grunted as he held her. "I can't explain it but I feel really relaxed with you around… Will you stay with me like this until I fall asleep?" she said as she started to close her eyes. "Sak…ura of course." He replied while holding her a little tighter; since he secretly didn't want to let go.

[Beep] [Beep] [Beep]

Waking up to an alarm, Sakura hurried to turn it off. "I don't remember setting this" she said to herself before she noticed Sasuke had already left. When she sat up, she found a note beside her.

**_Note:_**

**_Sakura, I set your alarm can you meet me on the roof top around 5 a.m. - it's important._**

Looking at the time, Sakura noticed it was 10 minutes until 5. Sakura fumed before she got up to put her robe on; since the hospital was quite she easily made it to the rooftop. Once she opened the door, she found Sho sitting in a wheelchair along with Sasuke as the two had talked.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused by the two being up there."Nothing I was just leaving" Sasuke smiled, as he left Sakura with Sho.

Sho waved at Sakura, as she slowly walked over to him. "Sakura sorry about mama, she gets like that but I wouldn't take that back for the world …It was so much fun thank you." Sho said as he looked at the diminishing stars.

"I'm glad you had fun, I want to thank you Sho" Sakura admitted while looking at the sky as well. The two talked for some time, before Sho stopped to point out at the sunrise.

"I wanted us both to watch it together." He smiled as he continued. "I've never seen one before have you Sakura?" He asked next.

Sakura was silent for a moment, having to think if she really ever had. Only getting blackness when she tried to think back, she sighed before answering. "I don't remember if I have, but this is a first that I can remember." She said happily as they watched the sun break from its hiding spot.

"This is great" Sho shouted from the top of his lungs. "Sakura, are you ever going to get married and have kids?" Sho asked almost out of nowhere.

Sakura taken back by the question, hurriedly answered. "No, being around you is enough for kids, and I don't plan on getting married." she said laughingly.

"Oh," Sho said disappointed. "When I grow up, I want to marry someone as nice and pretty as you," he said while leaning on her.

"Impossible," Sakura said as she looked down at him. "You deserve someone much better, but I guess she can be as pretty as me." Sakura joked while she leaned back on him.

"Sakura" Sho asked quietly. "Um'' she responded."If you ever do get married or have kids, will you name one of them after me." Sho asked next.

"Huh? ... Oh fine I guess Sho is a good name." Sakura responded before standing up "Come on let's get you back inside, before your mother freaks out again" Sakura teased as Sho got in his chair.

Once Sakura dropped him off by his new room, Sho looked at Sakura as he reached his arms out for a hug. Sakura hesitated a bit, as she bent down, Sho hugs Sakura tightly. "Thank you Sakura, thanks for being my friend." he said quietly, "Sure... I'll see ya later," she replied while slowly pulling away from him to leave.

Tired from getting up so early, Sakura gets to her room and heads back to sleep but not before smiling over knowing that doing something for someone could make them so happy and her own self.

After sleeping for a few hours, Sakura hears a lot of noise and motion that wakes her up. "Hum" she moaned as she looked around to see her room door close. Sakura instinctively stretched her arms out; as she checked the time first. "5 p.m. already?"

Looking over to the other side of the room, she quickly noticed Sho's things had already been removed from the room. Suddenly watching the door opened to her room again, she watched a nurse role in an empty bed beside her. "Hey," Sakura said softly still trying to wake up.

"So...Sho's mother finally moved all of his stuff?" she asked while rubbing her eye.

The nurse fixed up the bed before responding, "Yes… Poor Sho-kun passed away this morning. He fought his little heart out but I'm afraid he didn't make it." The nurse said as she tried to hold back tears.

"He… died?" Sakura said to herself as she sat there in her bed.


End file.
